Following the Night
by WriterBunny
Summary: Cassie is more then what she appears to be.. A short story of how she figures out who she is and what she has to do to make a goddess happy again. Set techinally in the Percy Jackson world..


**Following the Night**

Callie felt the air leave her body quickly, as she fought to wake up. When her emerald eyes blinked and she saw the dark shadow a top of her stomach, pinning her to the twin mattress.

_Soon you will know!_

Callie heard a voice hiss inside her head, right before she let out a piercing scream. When someone finally opened the door to check out the noise, the shadow was gone and Callie was gasping for air. Lucas appeared in her sight, his blue eyes a comfort as she let out cry, he was worried wondering how her nightmares are getting so out of control.

"They talked to me this time.. I don't who it is.. Lucas they are real!" Callie exclaimed and Lucas tried to soothe the younger girl. Her body was shaking and Lucas helped her up off the bed.

"Take a shower, get dressed and we'll talk about it later." Lucas promised and Callie nodded her head and headed to the bathroom. Her shower was quick and as she headed to eat breakfast at her foster home, she noticed the darkness in the house. It was more thick then it should be, Callie noted to mention later.

Callie decided to search it up before speaking with Lucas, and sounding crazy. She grabbed her research bag and pulled her black hair into a thick ponytail.

"I'm going to the library, be back soon. Tell Lucas we'll talk later tonight!" Callie called out before leaving the house. Outside in the fresh air made Callie feel better but not for long as she noticed how empty the streets were. Walking down the street to the library never scared anymore then it did now.

"Care to give a poor man some coins?" A beggar bargained causing Callie to jump from surprise. Her emerald eyes wide as she looked at the man. He was holding a staff that had a gold caduceus decorating the top. His brown eyes staring right at her.

"No I have none to spare." Callie said gently and the man reached for her arm, gripping it as she let out tiny squeal.

"All will be reveal, but listen to the darkness." The man husked into her ear before Callie pushed away the beggar and hurried off to the library. She barely noticed her arm burning from where he touched. Callie just wanted away.

The library was in some ways worst, the lights were dimmed but was light enough to read in. There was a woman with black eyes and jet black hair sitting behind the check out desk, Callie noticed her since she wouldn't stop staring ever since she came in.

Callie ignored the piercing stares as she headed straight to the computers. She did not know what she should search, first putting in Darkness and getting close to nothing results. Then she guess and typed in 'God of Darkness', the second link said Erebus and she clicked it. The screen blanked and words started to flash.

_Darkness... Night... Trident... _

"Do you need any help?" The voice made Callie jump and turn in her chair. "Hey I'm the new volunteer, and it seemed that the computer was giving you trouble. Old things just do not know how to work!" The girl laughed gently and Callie looked the girl's eyes. They were just black, no sparkle, no brown, just black. "Ah, Erebus, wonderful god. Greek is my personal favorite. I actually lost something the other day. Something very important."

"I thought you were asking me if I needed help." Callie spat and the girl looked annoyed as she let out low chuckle.

"Well now I am asking for your help. The things I lost are very important to my very duty here, and if I need them back. They seem to like you very much, and I think we can both benefit. I can take your nightmares away," Callie looked up at her and bit her lip just as a shock went through her arm. Callie looked down and gasped seeing the colored in mark of a green trident.

"What are you?" Callie demanded and she stood up, but she still felt very short compared to the black haired woman.

"I am night, if you do not catch on yet then you are worthless." Callie looked confused before everything clicked.

"You can't be serious, you are not Nyx!" Callie exclaimed and Nyx laughed, obviously finding the situation amusing. "And even if you were, what would you have lost."

"My shadows, they have been haunting you, rather lonely without them. Erebus rather dislikes them not being with me, but who would know they love demigods. Especially one related to Poseidon. I bet anything it has something to do with that Lucas kid. Son of Hestia is always summoning other gods powers." Nyx looked down at her black fingernails. "Can't ask him anything, bloody annoying being answered in twisted ways. Might as well go to the source."

"I just don't know how you expect me to collect them, and why should I help, one of them tried to kill me this morning!" Callie exclaimed. Nyx laughed.

"Don't confuse that with killing, they were only playing, cat and mouse, that's all. I want them back, and I don't really care how you get them." With that Nyx disappeared and the room lightened, Callie let out a sigh and looked around she need to talk to Lucas.

Back at home, Lucas was in his room when Callie barged in. Lucas was shocked as he turned to look at him.

"You summoned the shadows, I found out everything. Now tell me how do we give them back." Callie demanded and Lucas looked at her.

"I've been trying. It's complicated, they seem to follow you. They are much stronger then the earlier ones I summoned from Hades. Hestia has been teaching me to reverse the summoning but it didn't work." Lucas exclaimed, awfully upset he messed it up. "Of course there was another spell, it involves you and the owner of the shadows, but Nyx is entirely angry that she won't help me. Of course reading into it, if I have some of your blood, I could forgo Nyx and just transfer them.

"Do it." Callie said and Lucas looked at her before pulling her over to his desk. He grabbed a silver knife and Callie's eyes widened.

"I know what to do. Just a drop or two. That's all I need." Lucas mumbled and piercing the thin layers of her skin, and hovering it over a bowl, some blood dripped. Lucas let Callie tend to her arm before crushing some herbs into the same bowl and whispering under his breath.

That was when the shadows appeared.

_No, you let us go.. We understand you.. We helped you.. Don't you want to know more.. We know everything._

Then everything went quiet as Callie saw the light flicker several times and then brighten. Lucas looked around before smiling.

_Thank you, Callie. Nyx is much happier._

Callie smiled at the male voice, knowing it was Erebus thanking her for giving back the shadows. It was unbelievable at first that a god could be grateful but let Nyx said it benefits them both.

OXOXO

**This was written as a project for my history class. I decided to post it on here to share the story. I know I made mistakes of grammar so do not point them out. But tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
